warriorsfanficfandomcom-20200213-history
Into The Spoof
hoi, it's like into the wild except things change to what i like (darkstripe taking therapy, redtail not dying, graypaw being evil) Prologue Tigerclaw: YOU STOLE A MOUSE! *angrily points claw at Oakheart* Oakheart: NUH-UH! Tigerclaw: *slaps* Oakheart: I BLEEDIN! MEDDIE HELP MEEEEE Meddies: NO! Oakheart: *dies* i ded. Bluestar: *from far far away* NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO Tigerclaw: RAVENPAW! Ravenpaw: *shaking inside a bush* yes master? Tigerclaw: Go back to camp or i'll get Spottedleaf to flirt with you. Ravenpaw: *shudders* *runs away* Tigerclaw: *points at Redtail* YOU. I shall kill you now. Redtail: *grabs Tigerclaw's paws and dances, spinning him into a tree* And done! Now I know why Bluestar signed me up for dance classes! Redtail: And back to camp! -+- in a field somewhere in thunderclan -+- Bluestar: Spottedleaf I have a feeling you're making me healthy with these tacos, but idc. Spottedleaf: I have my ways. FLASHBACK Spottedleaf: And a little bit of deathberry.. and a little bit of watermint.. PRESENT TIME Bluestar: Oh wait, gotta take my assassination pills. *takes a few pills that are labeled "anti-poison"* Spottedleaf: *cringes* LOOK A STAR Bluestar: OH WHAT? Spottedleaf: FIRE WILL BE HOT-- FIRE WILL SAVE THE CLANS Bluestar: BUT FIRE BURNS THINGS! Spottedleaf: Like moi heart, oooo.. Bluestar: Spottedleaf just- just- Spottedleaf: Hm? Bluestar: Just stop. Please. Spottedleaf: *hisses* NOBODY RESPECTS THE SYSTEM! *gets up and runs off* Bluestar: No Spottedleaf, WAIT! *runs after Spottedleaf* Chapter One Rusty: *wakes up* TODAY'S THE DAY.. Rusty: TODAY'S THE DAYYYYYY... Rusty: TODAY'S THE DAY I ADVENTU- Smudge: SHUT UP IT'S EVIL OUT THERE! Rusty: Noes! It ain't! *backflips over the fence* Smudge: Welp there goes my friend. He'll die. Rusty: The trees are rustled, the wind is whistlin', and even the bushes are shaking-- WHAT!? Cat: MROW! *jumps out of bush, bites Rusty's ear* Rusty: *uppercuts the cat* RAH! Cat: WOWIES YOU FIGHT WELL! I is you new friend, Graypaw! Rusty: What? Graypaw: I SAID I WAS YOUR FRIEND! Rusty: EEK! Okay! Graypaw: Great! *drags Rusty into the forest* Rusty: AHHHHHH- oh look a butterfly - AHHHHH Bluestar: HEY! DROP THAT! Graypaw: EEK! *drops Rusty* Bluestar: NO! THE OTHER THING! Graypaw: WHAT OTHER THING? Bluestar: You smell like McKitties.. You got my order, right? *shoves face at Graypaw's* Graypaw: I forgot.. Bluestar: *pulls a McKitties wrapper from Graypaw's tail* Graypaw: UH how did that get there.. Bluestar: You ate my McMouse. Rusty: *starts eating popcorn* Graypaw: Eheh?? Bluestar: I SENTANCE YOU TO THE ISOLATION HOLE! Graypaw: NOOOO IN THE ISOLATION HOLE Tigerclaw: *gets a text* Hm? Oh, Sandpaw, you're out of the hole. Sandpaw: YAY! Did I get a pardon? Tigerclaw: Nah Graypaw ate Bluestar's McMouse so now he is in biiig trouble. Sandpaw: Good enough. *skips away* AT THUNDERCLAN CAMP Bluestar: And thats the medicine den.. Not again.. Rusty: What is it? Bluestar: Spottedleaf got the tree trunk back and now she's making a new system. Rusty: ??? Bluestar: *sighs* Spottedleaf is the medicine cat. Go talk to her, but be aware she wants a mate. Rusty: Okay.. *walks over to Spottedleaf* Spottedleaf: What can I get y- (in mind: OMG HE'S CUTE) Rusty: Idk. Spottedleaf: How about a mate. Rusty: You're like, 60. Spottedleaf: Age doesn't matter. *slaps him with a love potion* Rusty: OMG! I am going to fall in love with you even if you're going to die very soon! Yay! Spottedleaf: That's what I thought. Wait wha- Rusty: See you tonight!! *walks off* Bluestar: Not again! Sandpaw: *spray paints SPOTTEDLEAF LUVS RUSTY on the wall next to the medicine den* Eheheh- Lionheart: SANDPAW NO! Sandpaw: *screams* AHHHHHHHH *runs into forest* Longtail: HEY! KITTYPUNK! Rusty: Hm? Longtail: *cuts Rusty's collar off* HAH! Rusty: WKBFSJJHFJBSJDK *slaps Longtail* Longtail: AHHH NOOO *runs into the meddie den* Bluestar: *gasp* HE IS APPRENTICE! I SHALL NAME YOU FIREPAW! Firepaw: YAYAS Dustpaw: BOOOOOOO- Darkstripe: *shoves Dustpaw into the isolation hole* Dustpaw: OWIES- oh hey Graypaw Graypaw: Sup. Darkstripe: Oops?? *fake smile* Bluestar: *narrows eyes* hisss... Chapter Two Graypaw: First day of training! Tigerclaw: i hate each and every one of you. Firepaw: Very positive I see. Lionheart: HOI WELCOME TO LE THUNDERCLUN! Firepaw: ... Lionheart: I need a new job